While in the Chamber
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: A kind of long one-shot in what Percy, Fred and George do while Ron, Ginny, and Harry are in the Chamber of Secrets. Rated for one little four letter word. CoS obviously. R&R please


I don't own. JK Rowling does: )

"All students to their house dormitories immediately," came the crisp voice of Professor McGonagall over the rarely used magic system of Hogwarts that ensures everyone on the school can hear a particularly important message.

Fred and George Weasley looked at each other with grim faces. At a time like this, there was only one possibility for why the intercom- like-device was being used, someone else has been attacked.

A startling thought struck George as he and Fred ran to the common room.

"Fred, there have been a lot of attacks you don't think someone has been…?"

"No!" Fred said knowing what his twin was going to say, "No one can be killed at Hogwarts!" but he too ran faster to make sure all of their loved ones were safe.

"Kneazle," George panted to the Fat Lady and she granted them access. The sight of Percy, standing clutching a table to keep himself steady, was not a promising one. His face showed horror, disbelief and the over-all look like he had been struck by a bludger.

Fred and George rushed over to steady their older brother when he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Percy? Perce! What's the matter?" Fred asked urgently.

"G-Ginny," Percy barely managed to stutter. Fred and George shared alarmed looks, but Percy didn't elaborate.

"What about her Perce?" George asked slowly.

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever," Percy whispered, he then sunk into a chair and put his head in his hands.

The twins were actually very clever boys and therefore immediately understood what that meant. Fred looked over to see the same look Percy had on George's face, and knew it was plastered all over his own.

"No," George said hoarsely. "NO! There's been a mistake! Ginny! I'm- I'm sure she's fine…"

The twins didn't know who led them to the couch but it didn't matter. They couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't feel. They clutched at one another just to make sure another sibling wouldn't disappear.

Suddenly Percy's head shot up, "Where is Ron? And Harry? I haven't seen them in a while."

His voice was panicked and without realizing it, the twins started to panic too. Another younger sibling wouldn't go missing on their watch. The three Weasleys raced up the stairs to the second year boy's room.

Frantically searching the room with their eyes, they only saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Fred asked, his voice rising an octave.

"Er- no, sorry," Seamus said. The three middle Weasleys raced back down the stairs and started to search the common room, only to turn up a blank. Suddenly exhausted, the three settled back on the couch with heavy hearts.

"Where could they be?" George asked desperately.

"I don't- THOSE STUPID GITS!" Percy suddenly roared, jumping up and scaring half the common room to death.

"What is it Perce?" Fred asked wearily, as his older brother started to pace.

"Those dumb gits, went off to try and save Ginny!" Percy said, his eyes bulging.

"No!" George said, sitting up straight. "They aren't stupid… Actually… Well shit."

Fred grabbed at his fire red hair and groaned loudly, "What kind of horrible big brothers are we?"

Percy settled back down in the couch and they all started to do what they had wanted to do since Fred and George stepped into the common room. They cried, and held on to each other for dear life. They didn't care if others were watching, they wept for the three little siblings they had lost in one night.

Images of baby Ron, baby Ginny, and a pale, unhealthy looking eleven-year-old Harry sprang into their minds. After about twenty minutes they dried up their tears and sat in subdued silence.

Everyone else drifted off to bed but the Weasleys stayed on their couch in front of the fire.

A sudden _pop! _filled the room and the three Weasleys jumped.

A nervous looking house elf stood in front of them, "Hello sirs. Prancy is looking for a Percy, Fred, and George We- Weas- Wa- Weez"

The little elf struggled with the last name and Percy asked tiredly, "Weasley?"

"Yes sir. Do yous be knowing them?"

"That's us," Fred said.

"Well, a Miss Ginny is waiting for you in the hospital wing."

There was a moment of silence then they all shouted at once, "WHAT?"

The little elf jumped and looked at them fearfully, "Prancy is just doing what Miss Ginny asks! Please go see her."

Percy and the twins stared at the elf for a second before they ran as fast as humanly possible to the hospital wing.

Bursting into the Hospital wing, panting and sweating, the three yelled "GINNY!" at the sight of their small, pale and shaken little sister sitting in a bed sipping from a mug.

Her face broke into a huge grin as she noticed three of her older brothers and they immediately descended upon her. They hugged her fiercely but she didn't mind.

"Ginny!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ginny!"

"Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Ginny!"

She laughed lightly, "Harry and Ron are fine."

"Where are they?" Fred asked.

"I want to beat the crap out of then for scaring the living daylights out of us," George growled.

Ginny's face grew serious, "They have to talk about something with Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny looked on the verge of tears and Percy quickly asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head quickly, "I just want to sleep."

"Okay Ginny, sleep," Fred said, lying Ginny on her back and she was out in a few seconds.

A few minutes later Ron came in, leading a very confused Professor Lockhart, and the Weasleys pounced on him too but he replied the same way.

"I just want to sleep," He said, his eyes dropping.

George physically picked Ron up and put him in the bed next to Ginny's because he looked like he wouldn't have made it there himself.

Maybe ten minutes later, a dazed Harry stumbled in also.

"Harry!" they cried quietly and they grabbed him in a hug also. He looked a little confused at being hugged, but shrugged it off tiredly.

To the horror of the three boys, Harry was coated in _blood_.

"Harry what happened to you?" Percy asked incredulously. But Harry looked like he was about to pass out then and there so he just mumbled, "Sleep."

"Of course mate," Fred said, lifting Harry, as George had for Ron, and putting him in bed. Harry was asleep before Fred even laid him in the bed.

Percy, Fred and George looked at each other in relief, none of their siblings died tonight.

I know at the end it goes kind of off-canon, but for the purpose of this story I thought this was sweeter. R&R.


End file.
